


Hit It Outta The Park!

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: I don't dance, Internal Conflict, M/M, Things Troy Didn't Want To See/Hear, Troy's sometimes accidentally an oblivious idiot/jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The one where Chad's gay and Ryan's not(?). Alternatively; The one where Chad and Ryan reverse their verses in 'I Don't Dance' to try to win a battle and Ryan thinks he might be loosing a tiny bit.Alternatively to the alternate; The one where Troy is wondering how he missed so much while he was busy being a jerk, and then he accidentally hears and sees things he wishes he hadn't. It's most definitely Chad's fault, if he'd just told Troy the truth from the start THIS never would have happened.





	1. I Don't Dance

There’s no denying that there’s been something between the two of them since summer, since the fateful baseball game.

When they’d danced in the game, their words conveyed what they didn't, except they reversed their roles unknowingly, making fun of each other.

When they’d danced with everyone else, practicing for the talent show, their eyes never strayed from each other, their grins meant only for the one another.

When they’d practiced alone, Chad claiming he needed extra practice, they usually didn’t bother to practice, instead lying on their backs on the polished floor, their sides pressed together, talking about whatever crossed their minds. (Though neither ever mentioned what had happened on the baseball field.)

When Ryan joined everyone in the kitchen, doubling as a dishwasher and a chef, everyone shocked to discover that Ryan cooks on a professional level.

When the gang, minus Troy of course, it was summer after all, came up with their ‘friendship’ name, _Chyan_ , the two had just shared a secret smile they only give each other.

When Troy and Sharpay weren’t paying attention during the fireworks after the talent show and Ryan tackled Chad to the grass, trying to retrieve his hat from his best friend. Chad grinning affectionately up at the blond panting on top of him, looking down at the curly haired teen like he was confused about something he didn't dare say. The sprinklers started and Chad took the opportunity to flip them over, his arms on either side of Ryan, his grin fading to something softer, something more knowing, and Ryan stared back shyly. Chad had started to lean down when he heard Troy asking about where he’d gone and he rolled off of Ryan, letting himself up then gently tugging Ryan up, placing the hat back on the blond boy’s head, brushing a stray strand of hair away from Ryan’s eyes with an adoring smile.

And when summer ended, the two shared a sad, knowing smile and went back to how things were. Though it should be known that they still sent smiles to each other in the hallways, looks to one another when the other wasn’t looking in class, and they spent time together when in a group. No one in the group that had seen them all of summer understands why they stopped talking as much.

But the truth is that during summer the two had been best friends, connecting with each other in a way that they’d never connected to someone before. And now that Sharpay is back being Ryan’s number one, and Troy Chad’s, they didn’t want to hurt their sibling/friend with the knowledge that they’re not on top anymore, that just one summer had changed everything. That just one stupid mistake of abandoning them had lowered their ranks in their lives.

So why is Chad here, cornering Ryan, telling him a secret he hadn’t told him those nights in the studio, laying on the floor, spilling every other thought to enter his mind?

* * *

 

“No. Sorry, you got it wrong, Danforth.” Ryan Evans answers with an incredulous laugh and a shake of the head.  

Chad Danforth raises a lazy eyebrow with a smirk, “You sure about that, Evans?” At Ryan's frantic nod, he chuckles in a deep tone, “ _Really_? Cause you know, if people had to pick one between the two of us, they'd totally choose you. And **_now_** we **_both_** know I am...” He taunts, whispering to the blushing boy.

“You try not giving in when your twin is bitching at you if you don't listen to her every whim. I know how these clothes make me look, but I'll have you know I wear t-shirts or plain tees when I'm at home. And you know I didn’t dress like this when Shar and I weren’t talking last summer.” Ryan states indignantly, willing his blush to fade.   

“Hmm,” Chad considers this then lets a slow grin spread over his smirk, “Good point. T-shirts definitely make a difference.” He watches in amusement as Ryan rushes to agree with him.

“Too true, thank god you came to your senses.” Ryan nods. Then watches in terrified horror as Chad steps closer to him.

“You realize, Evans..” Chad drops his voice to a whisper, “That _I_ wear t-shirts, don't you?” He watches Ryan's shudder as he lets his breath out to touch Ryan's neck with every syllable he utters.

“Of course. But.. You’re just making some sort of weird joke or trying to make everyone think that _I_ am, which I’m _not_.” Ryan tells Chad, his cheeks reddening once again. Chad tilts his head at Ryan, letting his smirk show all of his adoration for Ryan’s behavior shine through.

“I’m not joking, you realize how risky it is for a _jock_ to tell someone something like that? Why would I make a joke about it and risk people believing it unless I wasn’t joking and it was true? And I’m sorry to be the first to tell you, Ry, but _everyone_ thinks you are already anyway.” Chad tells him, running a hand up and down Ryan’s arm gently, trying to ignore the way he feels hurt when the boy cautiously pulls his arm away after a moment.

“I’m sorry Chad, I’m just _not_ … _I’m just not_ .” Ryan tells Chad, avoiding Chad’s eyes that are filling with despairing tears, “I almost wish I was because if I were…, It’d be you.. You know it would.. But I’m.., I just.. _I can’t_.” Ryan backs up and turns away, planning to leave Chad with his dignity.

“Well, what about summer, Ry? ‘ _You never know if you never try_.’ Right?” Ryan freezes, his back still to Chad, not daring to turn around to meet eyes with Chad at those powerful words.

“There’s just one little thing that stops me everytime.” Ryan whispers to Chad over his shoulder, and Chad feels hope fill him when he realizes Ryan is actually going to talk about the game.

“I know you can.” Chad answers, his voice louder than he’d meant it to be. He comes up behind Ryan, and, comforted by the way Ryan stays where he is, runs a hands down Ryan’s side.

“Not a chance.” Ryan mutters shakily, and Chad moves in front of him with a smile.

“If I can do this…, well, you can do that.” Chad responds, doing the perfect jazz square that Ryan taught him in a sun filled, mirrored room not so very long ago. Ryan can’t manage to stop a weak smile from crossing his worried face.

“But I don’t dance.” He tries, then rolls his eyes at Chad’s laugh, because if they _were_ actually talking about _dancing_ that would be an outright lie.

“I can prove it to you til you know it’s true.” Chad whispers, his eyes turning serious as he nears Ryan, waiting for his skittish best friend to give him permission.

Ryan holds his breath, looking down to Chad’s lips quickly, then looking away nervously. His fear so strong even he barely understands it. Unbidden, his father’s words come to mind, ‘fix the hat’ and oh, suddenly it makes sense. His hat was never straight, and Vance Evans always wanted him to fix it. And he tried, he tried so hard, but the hat had always ended up to the side of his head instead of straight like his father told him. He’s always wanted to make his father proud, he’s always wanted the love he’s never gotten from his father, whom he only sees in the summer. In this moment, while Ryan’s realizing what Chad’s explaining, Ryan decides to quit trying for Vance. Ryan’s going to live his life the way he wants to and his father can choose to either be proud of the son he has or not.

“You’re talking a lot.” Ryan whispers back, licking his lips and meeting Chad’s hopeful eyes, “Show me whatcha got.”

Chad rushes forward, pressing his whole body to Ryan’s, shoving him against a locker. Their lips meet and instantly move against each other. Chad grins as he pulls Ryan’s bottom lip with his teeth.

“Nothing to it.” Chad mutters dizzily against Ryan’s lips sometime later,  “Atta boy.”

Ryan responds by shoving his tongue back in Chad’s mouth, turning them around and pressing Chad into the lockers as hard as he can. With hands tangled in Chad’s hair, tongue dancing with Chad’s, body pressed against Chad’s, Ryan finally feels relief filling him, he finally feels right.

Tromping tennis shoes are heard squeaking against the school’s floor and the two break apart, Ryan pulling himself away from Chad as quickly as possible.

Troy and the rest of the Wildcats appear, cheering when they find Chad, paying no attention to the stressed, questioning stare he’s giving Ryan.

“C’mon man, everyone’s coming over to my house to practice some more. We’ve been looking for you for ages, where’ve you been!?” Troy jaws, oblivious and happy. Ryan backs away from the group, fixing his hair and putting his hat back on ‘straight’.

Ryan smirks at Chad, winking at him before walking away, tipping his hat to the jocks as he passes. Chad grins widely, realizing that no, Ryan’s not going to run away and pretend it never happened. He whoops, and the rest of the Wildcats, believe he’s cheering about extra practice, join in.

“Hit it outta the park! Swing!” Chad murmurs to himself as the others drag him out of the school with them.


	2. The Jock and The Dancer

“You don’t have to be so rude about it! It makes him happy!”

    “I just don’t get it..”

    “No, I don’t suppose you do.”

    “I mean, when did they even start hanging out? _Why_ did they start hanging out? Chad never used to skip free period practice!” Troy complains, glaring across the cafeteria where Chad and Ryan are laughing, Chad with his arm slung over Ryan’s shoulder, Ryan with his hat atop Chad’s curls. Gabriella opens her mouth to respond when Zeke drops into the seat next to her, leaning around her to scowl at Troy.

    “They started hanging out when you decided to be a jerk and played the role of Sharpay’s chimpanzee butler. And besides, it’s not like you and Gabriella, no offense Gabbi, have been spending that much time with us all while you’re looking at colleges.” Zeke glowers, getting nods of agreement from all of their friends, and Troy looks offended for a moment before he blinks.

    “Wait, what? No, they didn’t. I would have noticed.” Upon receiving disbelieving looks, Troy rectifies his statement, “Okay, no I probably wouldn’t have. But Chad would have told me! And they don’t even spend any time together. Well, besides this month!”

    When he sees everyone looking away innocently, Troy realizes he’s wrong. Chad _has_ been keeping things from him, everyone knows Ryan to be a staple of Chad’s life, everyone except Troy.. And by the confused and annoyed look she’s sending the two, Sharpay.

    “Didn’t you ever wonder why Chad decided to dance in the talent show when it took so much for us to get him to do anything with you on our side, and then you weren’t on our side? Didn’t you notice when you came back to our group that everyone actually knows Ryan pretty well? Didn’t you notice when Chad told you that you had to see Ryan play baseball, and he acted all proud and excited!?” Taylor bursts, her frown clear on her face, “They were best friends all of summer! They were inseparable! We couldn’t even get them apart long enough to work, Fulton was almost in tears because Ryan always stepped in when he was berating Chad for not working! Ryan ended up joining us in the kitchens, working even though it was his own country club!”

    Troy stares at her, taken aback. The others show no disagreement of the details on their faces and Troy feels as though someone punched him in the stomach.

    “Yeah! Chad shouldn’t have to tell you, you’re one of his best friends! Though it does seem like he’s- was trying to keep it a secret. But that’s probably because of worry that Sharpay’d get angry at Ryan, not because he was worried about what you thought.” Martha interjects, and Troy grips his hair.

    ‘ ** _One_ ** _of his best friends_ ’. How has he not noticed that Ryan has risen to the same level as himself on Chad’s radar. Does that mean he’s not been a good friend, or does it mean that Ryan _is_ a good friend?

Well, Troy knows now he _hasn’t_ been a good friend, but has he been a bad friend and that’s why he’s no longer Chad’s _only_ best friend or is Ryan just all that to Chad?

“Ohhh! Scoooreee!” Chad suddenly shouts loudly, jumping about Ryan excitedly as everyone near them cheers, “Do another, ba-Ry!” He throws an empty milk carton to Ryan and Ryan whips his hat back off of his head, hitting the carton with the back of his ballcap and sending it flying across the room. He drops his hat, raising his arms in victory and yelling with Chad, the two hug excitedly.

    Troy’s group of friends, and Gabriella, all turn to look at him pointedly. He sighs, knowing they’ve proved their point.

He tries to go to talk to them after lunch break ends, but Chad and Ryan rush out of the cafeteria, whispering eagerly to each other.

Troy looks for them in the hallways but every time he sees them they disappear around a corner, he wonders if this is how Chad felt looking for him when he was going to see the auditions last year.

Eventually he gives up, deeming them unfindable. Troy resolves to go to Chad’s house after school, find answers, and apologize for not realizing that Ryan is important to Chad, though Troy still maintains that it’s not his fault entirely, seeing as Chad _did_ hide it.

* * *

 

    When Troy gets to Chad’s house, Mrs. Danforth tells him sorry but Chad’s not here right now, but she nervously looks into the house behind her shoulder and Troy feels his suspicion senses tingle.

    He goes to the backyard and hears laughter as he nears, he presses himself against the side of the house, and peers around the corner into the fenced yard.

    Chad is chasing Ryan around in a circle, his baseball jersey flapping around Ryan’s slender frame.

    “It’s only fair, Danforth, you keep stealing my hats!” Ryan yells over his shoulder, not even sounding out of breath.

    Chad suddenly changes directions and intercepts Ryan, colliding with the blond and wrapping his arms around his middle from behind him, keeping him from running away.

    “Like I didn’t let you wear my jersey whenever you wanted all summer!” Chad teases affectionately, his chin on Ryan’s shoulder, nose pressed against Ryan’s cheek.

Troy suddenly feels like he missed something. Ryan’s hands slide up and rest on Chad’s arms, which are still wrapped around Ryan’s midsection.

“Mmh.. Yeah, but you haven’t since summer.” He tells Chad, looking out of the corner of his eye at the dark skinned teen with a devoted smile. Neither makes any move to break their embrace and Troy shifts uncomfortably, unsure of whether he should leave or go talk to the two, “Besides, I like you better without it.” Ryan adds with a cheeky smirk.

“Don’t say stuff like that or I’ll stop wearing shirts.” Chad tells Ryan, his voice doing some deep voice thing that Troy’s never heard before. Troy watches openmouthed as Chad leans closer, kissing Ryan’s neck. Ryan groans and pulls his neck away from Chad unwillingly.

“Sweetheart, if you keep doing that I’m not gonna care if we’re outside and that your mom’s inside.” Ryan warns, Chad grins at him. Right before leaning in again and biting Ryan’s ear gently.

“She knows about us anyway, and it’s our one month anniversary. Outside would be something new to try…” Ryan groans wantonly at Chad’s mischievous suggestion and Troy watches on wide-eyed still not believing his eyes and ears.

    “We’ve tried plenty already, and as.. _Uhhh_ .. as nice as exhibitionism sound _sss_ , _ah_ ! I don’t think your mom would appreciate it very-. **_Charlie_ ** ! _Mmm_.” Ryan states, eyes slipping closed in the middle of his speech as Chad runs his tongue from the shell of Ryan’s ear to his neck to his collarbone.

    ‘ _Charlie!? When I called Chad that in second grade I got punched in the shoulder hard enough to leave a weeklong bruise! I don’t think he lets_ **_anyone_ ** _call him that!_ ’ Troy would like to say he doesn’t feel jealous, seeing as Ryan isn’t just one of Chad’s best friends and that makes the situation different, but he can’t help the slight bit of jealousy that curls in his stomach. Then he shakes his head, thinking, ‘ _Gotta get my head_ **_outta_ ** _the gay_!’

    Ryan turns around in Chad’s arms, their noses touching. Chad grins lopsidedly at Ryan tilting his head and staring at Ryan with a reverent look.

    “Hi.” Ryan breaks the silence, his voice playful. Chad snorts, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s waist instead of his back.

    “Hi.” Chad repeats, pressing his lips to Ryan’s softly.

Ryan responds a _tad_ (and a tad should be read as _a lot_ ) enthusiastically, sucking Chad’s lower lip between his teeth, one hand on Chad’s cheek, the other cradling his neck. Chad pulls away regretfully, licking Ryan’s lips as he does so.

“Babe, do you think I should tell Troy? I know you’re worried about your dad finding out. And really, it’s Troy’s fault that he wasn’t around all summer, because I don’t think he even realizes we were friends.. But.. I still feel guilty about it. But I’m so angry at Troy at the same time! He was such a jerk all of summer and then he just expected me to going back to being second fiddle to him, to be his follower. I’m my own person.. I’m _your_ person.” Chad rants, though he finishes with another lopsided, affection filled grin. Ryan, having stayed quiet the whole time and let Chad vent, presses a gentle kiss to the corner of Chad’s eye and rests their foreheads together.

“I’m sorry Troy doesn’t appreciate you for the incredible, devoted, and dedicated friend you are, babe, but I know that he does love you, _like a friend_ . And you just have to be patient, one day he’ll get his head out of his ass and realize that the world doesn’t revolve around his over ego inflated head. That you’re his equal, that you’ve always backed him up, and that he can’t treat you like you can be pulled out to play with and then put back in the toybox when he’s done playing for the day. You are worth so much to so many people, and _if_ Troy never figures that out, you have _so_ , _so many_ people that do know it and will stick with you and pick you up when you fall.” Ryan tells Chad, his voice honest and serious. Chad sniffles a bit and Troy wonders if that’s really how Chad feels Troy treats him.

“How do you always know what I feel and what’ll make it better?” Chad asks, his voice breaking a bit. Troy almost screams that he doesn’t think that way about Chad but suddenly he realizes that regardless of how he feels about his best friend, his _brother_ , the way he treats him is exactly how Ryan said. He doesn’t mean to act like he’s more important than everyone else, it’s just everyone’s always acted that way with him being the playmaker of the Wildcats and all. Everyone’s just always put Troy on a pedestal and he’s grown so used to it that he forgets that Chad’s always a step below him.

Ryan makes an amused sound, kissing Chad’s nose, “Charlie, you forget that I had Shar as my best, and only, friend before you entered the picture? Forgetting the fact that she’d claw out anyone’s throat that said I’m better than her, she generally really is considered the better twin. Everyone knows me as Sharpay Evans’ twin. Or at least they did before you saw me as something else last summer and everyone else followed suit. Char, I know you hate it when I talk about.. _it_ , but you really did save my life.. I didn’t plan to be around long enough for senior year to start. Point is, I understand always being seen as second best, second fiddle as you say. And I’m so sorry you’ve had to go through that your whole life too.”

Chad lets his tears fall, wrapping his arms around Ryan, pulling his head into Chad’s own neck, “Thank you Ry, thank you. Oh my god, thank you for seeing me for me and not just seeing me as that basketball jock, or Troy Bolton’s best friend. Thank you for being with me even though you were terrified out of your wits. Thank you for being with me even though if your sister knew she’d screech at you not to associate yourself with a pleb like me, and even though you have no idea how your father will react. Thank you for choosing me, Ryan Evans. I love you, oh my god, I love you so much, Ryan.” Chad kisses Ryan passionately, his tears falling onto Ryan’s cheeks as he needily presses as closely as possible.

“I love you, Chad Danforth. I know we’ve only been together a month, but we’ve known each other for most of our lives, been best friends for almost a year, _and_ together for a month, I love you in every sense of the word. And I love you for knowing me inside and out, for being understanding of my fear of telling my father and not pushing me to come out, for seeing me when no else did and giving me a meaning, for saving me, for choosing me. For fighting to be with me even when I kept saying no, for reminding me of all that happened between us and that it couldn’t just be friendship, that it was something bigger.” Ryan tells Chad when they pull apart, foreheads resting together again, and Ryan reaches up, warmly wiping Chad’s tears away. He smiles defenselessly at his curly haired boyfriend, letting any walls he has up fall away.

“You remember those nights in the studio at Lava Springs? Where we’d just lay on the floor instead of practicing like we shoulda and we’d just tell each other everything? Talk about anything without fear? I thought, those days, that we were as close as possible, I’d never been that close to anyone, not even Troy. I’d never told my opinions so freely, told so many secrets. You already knew things I’d never told anyone else. I never realized that there was a way for us to be closer, never realized there was a way that I _wanted_ us to be closer, until we parted ways at the beginning of the school year, trying to keep Troy and Sharpay from being hurt by the truth. The truth that as close as we are to them, it can never hold a candle to what we have. Because this is something bigger, something truer, something that can never be broken. And I know, I know. I do know what they say, when school’s out for good, when everyone separates and goes down their own paths, couples break up, and even if they keep going all through college, there’s no guarantee that it’ll last forever, but I’ve got this really, _really_ good feeling about us, Ry. Also, I plan to follow you wherever you go.. Even if I just end up not going to any college. And it’s not just the _attraction_. But I would like to revisit that whole exhibitionism thing. Cause I gotta say, babe, that sounds majorly hot.” Chad smirks sassily, giving Ryan a once over.

Troy has no words, _no_ _words_ , to explain what he’s feeling right now. He can’t imagine not being Chad’s number one, but knowing that it’s something different than friendship with Ryan that’s lowering Troy’s own rank, helps ease his pain. And if he’s being totally honest, he often lets Chad down regarding anything where Gabbi’s concerned, so he has no room to complain.

“Oh, you haven’t already experienced _majorly hot_? I don’t think I’m giving you any ever again, Danforth.” Ryan pouts flirtily, and Chad gives him a filthy grin, kneeling down in front of Ryan and looking up mischievously.

“You sure about that, Evans? And I’m pretty sure everything you do is majorly hot. Like wearing my jersey, so that I can pull it off of you.. So that it states that _you’re mine_. You’re _mine_ , Ryan Evans. Not like a possession, but a person that chose to be mine. And that is so majorly hot that as soon as you decide you don't wanna come out I’m gonna come out with you and parade you around in that fucking jersey with my name stamped on it in front of every person I possibly can. I’m gonna shove it down their throats until they beg me to shut up, and you know what I'm gonna do then sweetheart? I'm gonna keep going on about my incredible, amazing, hot, _so_ _hot_ , talented, caring boyfriend who wears my jersey and a different hat everyday. Just because I can.” Chad's voice is pure silk at this point and Ryan whimpers. Chad runs his hands up and down Ryan's hips and legs, still looking up at Ryan with a carnal stare, something glinting in his eyes, “I love how much you whine and whimper when I talk to you, baby. I love your adorable kink for talking, dirty or praise, I love it so much it makes me wanna lick inside your mouth like a fuckin’ puppy.” Ryan just whines in response, pulling Chad back up to himself and kissing him frantically.

Whipping out his cell phone, Troy decides he's heard and seen enough. He dials Chad's number before things can progress any further between the jock and the dancer.

Watching as Chad pulls his phone from his pocket and looks at the number from the corner of his eyes, lips still attached to Ryan’s, one hand still on Ryan’s cheek, Troy can’t help but feel insulted at the despairing groan that comes from Chad.

“It’s Troy. I should probably take it..” He states against Ryan’s lips, and Troy almost feels bad at the disappointed whine that comes from Ryan. Almost. Then he remembers Chad dropping to his knees and decides that no, no, he’s _so_ not sorry for stopping this. Chad tries to pull away but Ryan follows, licking at Chad’s lips, “Babe.. _Babbbe_. You’re not making this easy.” Ryan pushes a leg between Chad’s and jerks it upward.

Chad moans, then dives forward, knocking Ryan to the ground under him. Ryan’s legs wrap around Chad’s waist automatically, his hands pulling at Chad’s hair.

“You. Are. Gonna. Be. The. Death. Of. Me.” Chad punctuates each word with a hard kiss then leaves a hand on Ryan’s lips, pulling his phone back out of his pocket with the other hand.

“But whatta way t’go.” Ryan speaks through Chad’s hand. Chad shushes Ryan in amusement as he redials Troy’s number.

Troy, standing there in frozen astonishment at all that his friend and Ryan Evans are doing and saying, rushes out of his daze to answer his phone before Chad hears it ringing.

“Chad, hey man. I was wondering if it was okay if I dropped by.. I had some stuff I wanted to talk to you about..” Troy tries to keep his voice casual but his eyes bug out when he sees Ryan deviously sucking at the fingers of the hand Chad had placed on his mouth to keep him quiet.

“Uh.. I mean.. _Sure_ , I guess. _Oh my g-_ nnh. What did you wanna ta- _alk_ about, Troy?” Chad’s voice is shaky at best.

Troy watches as Chad throws his head back, seemingly realizing that laying atop Ryan, with Ryan’s legs around him, isn’t the best decision while on the phone with Troy. Ryan, with his strong legs from dancing and baseball, pulls his lower half up to meet Chad’s repeatedly.

“Woah.” Troy accidentally says into the phone, tilting his head sideways for a better look, impressed despite himself, “Uhm, I mean, I just have some _stuff_ I need to talk to you about, some stuff Gabbi and the others were talking about that I think we should talk about.. I’ve kinda been an idiot about something lately, y’know...”

“You’re always an idiot about something, Tro-yy.. _Oh god_..” Chad whimpers and Ryan sends him a dirty look for whimpering Troy’s name, though it’s his own fault. Chad, sending a disapproving look that’s almost completely canceled out by his flustered appearance, rolls off of Ryan, who frowns at him unhappily.

“Yeah.. I know.. Look, I just need to talk to you about something.. Clear something up. Apologize for some things..” Troy states resolutely, regaining control of the conversation.

Ryan, lying next to Chad impatiently with a pout, waits all of two more seconds before throwing all of his weight on top of Chad, bucking his hips into Chad’s determinedly.

“Oh my god!” Chad exclaims loudly, his breath coming out in short gasps.

Troy doesn’t have any idea how he or Chad is going to try to pretend what’s happening isn’t exactly what it is happening. Neither is going to want to talk about this, but there’s just no way to hide what’s happening after Chad screamed like that. Troy can’t pretend to be quite this oblivious, even Chad would call him out on it.

Ryan doesn’t slow his pace, instead speeding it up with an approving, cheeky grin.

“Oh! Oh, fuck.. _Oh_ ! Oh hell. Oh my- _Ry_!” Chad shouts uncontrollably, his head falling back against the grass as his body jerks insatiably, unstoppably.

Ryan keeps going until his own body suddenly freezes, then he slumps forward on Chad, kissing Chad’s neck slowly in a self satisfied kind of way.

“How’s _that_ for exhibitionism?” Ryan asks, beaming smugly. He reaches to the phone in the grass, Chad having dropped it when he finished, “Hey Troy, Chad’s gonna have to call you back.. You guys can talk in like…, half an hour?” Ryan leans back down, kissing Chad’s neck gently. Ryan hangs up without waiting for Troy’s reply, which is good because Troy has no idea what to say.

“Hey baby, let’s go get a shower. What? Don’t look so shocked, you know us Evanses like drama, is it really surprising I’d like to come out dramatically?” Ryan smiles lovingly to Chad’s speechless expression. Chad picks up his head and looks like he wants to be mad for a moment then he lets out a strangled laugh and drops his head back down in the grass with an amused groan.

“I’ll never be able to look Troy in the eye again, you know that, right?” Chad questions Ryan with a resigned shake of the head, “There’s just some things guys shouldn’t do according to our unspoken bro code. And climaxing while on the phone with a bro is one of them, Ry.”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t have fun?” Ryan asks him flippantly, his lips curving into something predatory. He starts to move his hips slowly again. Chad pushes him off with a roll of the eyes.

“I love you.” Chad tells him, flipping to his side to look at Ryan and using his elbow to prop up his head.

Ryan looks at him in shock at the random timing but smiles back a genuine smile, “I love you too, Chad.”

Chad pulls himself up, then pulls Ryan up too, greeting him with a kiss.

“Mm. Shower? There’s still time. As long as we sneak past my mom..” Chad asks, rubbing Ryan’s cheek affectionately with his thumb. The two share a loving look.

Troy, shaking himself out of his transfixed hypnosis, realizes that he should have left long ago, but he’s just so unused to seeing Chad so open with someone that it drew him in. He smiles an approving smile, sure he hadn’t really wanted to see all of that, but he’s so happy for Chad. He wonders if the rest of their friends know, or at least suspect, or if they just think Ryan and Chad are really good friends. Then he remembers the whispers he’d heard from his friends, plans regarding something called ‘ _Chyan_ ’ and suddenly that makes a lot more sense.

Pulling out his phone he texts Chad telling him that it’s cool if they catch up some other time, then he pulls up Gabriella’s texts.

‘ **_Btw, dn’t tell any1 yt, but Chyan is a go._ ** ’ Then sends in an afterthought, ‘ **_Also, wldn’t call thm 4 awhile._ ** ’

He smirks when she instantly sends a bunch of exclamation points to him. Proceeding to call and ask him how he found out and for details. Needless to say, he does not give details, it would totally break the bro code.

Fear not, though, everyone. For eventually Troy and Chad do have their talk, Troy apologizing for forgetting that Chad’s life didn’t pause during the summer while Troy was gone, Troy apologizing for a lot of things actually. Troy and Chad talk a lot about things that they wouldn’t have talked about before because, y’know, men don’t have feelings or anything… except wait, yes they do, and yes, they can talk about them. But also Troy congratulates Chad, and Ryan the next time he sees him, on their relationship, and encourages them to come out.

And eventually they do come out, Ryan nervously standing up to his fear and Chad being his support the entire time. Almost everyone greets them with enthusiasm, most people having already suspected it or known it. Sharpay reluctantly admits that Chad isn’t the worst peasant her brother could’ve picked, and Chad, choosing to take that as Sharpay loves him like one of her own, starts calling her sis, much to her annoyment.

Vance Evans takes awhile to settle into the idea, but eventually accepts it, stating that he’s always known it would happen, he could always tell because of the tilted angle to Ryan’s hats. Ryan takes that as acceptance and leaves it at that.

Chad does follow Ryan to New York, choosing to follow his secret dream that only Ryan knew from those nights on the studio floor of becoming a writer.

Never forgetting Ryan’s serious words about how he’d planned to end his life before senior year, Chad keeps a watchful eye on his love, thanking Lava Springs and everything involved daily that he and Ryan became friends before something like that could have happened.

They still find themselves sometimes singing the song they’ve affectionately named ‘ _I Don’t Dance_ ’ to each other teasingly.

**Author's Note:**

> *SKIP THIS PART UNTIL THE END OF THE NOTE IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME SUMMARIZING THE STORY.*  
> **********************************************************************************************************  
> Well... Yeah.. So there's that. Basically Ryan just wants his dad's approval and so he convinced himself he wasn't gay. 
> 
> Chad figures out, though I didn't ever say it in the fic, but I hope I implied it well enough, that he turned gay for Ryan. He tries to convince Ryan that he's deluding himself into believing he's straight just to fit in. Ryan figures out Chad's right and they are all happy and all.
> 
> But Chad still feels guilty that Troy doesn't know what's going on with him, even though it's kinda Troy's own fault for not keeping in touch with Chad's life. 
> 
> Troy wants to know what he's missing that everyone else seems to get. And now he SO wishes he didn't know what he's missing. Though he is happy and supportive.  
> **********************************************************************************************************  
> Yes, I realize you guys didn't really need me to rewrite the story except smaller in the notes. But I felt like making sure it made sense. ;-P
> 
> Hope everyone liked it!


End file.
